horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Sandylaaventurera
<>= center Hola :D Bienvenidos a mi perfil Creaturitas de la creación (◡‿◡✿) Holaaa<3 Bienvenidos a mi bello perfil espero q lo amen <3 *w* :)Soy nueva en la wiki ._. Y no tengo ni papa de que hacer TwT Si gustan agregarme les regalo una bella galleta <3 Hablare un poquitito de mi ¿Si? Mi nombre es Sandra y mi nick es Saeko <3, Amo Hora de aventura (Como todos ustedes supongo e.e) Lo empece a ver en Septiembre y me enamore totalmente de la caricatura♥ Amo el Flaminn y el Bubblinn ♥ :3 Amo a los beshos animales ♥ En especial a los perros :'3, Tengo corazón de poio TwT, Soy amargada e.e, Abrumadora, Hipocrita y Maldita ♥ pero cuando me caes bien puedo llegar a ser tu mejor amiga ♥ y cocinarte un sandwich o algo así, Soy rara a mucha honra ♥, Quiero sin medir las consecuencias y amo leer ♥. Si gustan saber mas sobre mi :'v vallan a gustos :3 Se despide Saeko♥ Center (Party hard *-*) |-| <>= right *¿Quien soy?* Mi nombre es Sandra, voy a cumplir 15 años y soy de Mexico :D Soy alguien que le encanta estar sola, Amo a mis amigos y cuando estoy con ellos soy un desmadre, con las personas desconocidas solo me limito a lo necesario y soy muy desconfiada; Amo leer y he leido mas de 123 libros *u*. Puedo ser alguien insoportable, floja, egoista, tonta y demas pero... tengo lo mio ê w ê xD Amo dibujar y mi saga favorita de videojuegos es The Legend of Zelda ♥ -Amo Hora de aventura ♥ thumb -Adoro The Walking dead ♥ -Retecontra amo The Legend of Zelda ♥ thumb|170px -Una de mis bandas favoritas es Big Time Rush ♥ -Soy amante del Flaminn y bubblinn ♥ thumb|204px|♥ -Nutella ♥ (Si me dice hipster te mato ¬¬) -Algunos videojuegos que tambien me gustan son: Assasin's Creed, Resident Evil, TWDTG♥, God of war, Mario Bros, etc. -Mis bandas favoritas son: Link in park, Skrillet, Miranda ♥, Three days of glorie,etc. -Mis libros favoritos son: GhostGirl, Eleanor & park, La ventajas de ser invisible, GotiicDoll y Cazadores de sombras ♥ -Mis juegos online favoritos son: World Of Warcraft y League Of Legends ♥ -Amo el anime ♥ y mi anime favorito es Lovely Complex ♥ thumb -Me gusta el Yaoi XD y en lo que respecta amo el MarshallXDulceprincipe êwê -Prefiero el frio ^^ -Soy buena comprendiendo a la gente :'3 pero no para tratarla e.e -Soy Agobiante XD :3 -Amo a los gatos *-* -Mi comida favorita son las quesadillas *-* -Mi color favorito es el Negro XD y el Azul *-* -Soy cursi *~* Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con amor y eso <3 ESTA SOY YO :3 ESPERO AGRADARTE n.n |-| <>= * Mis personajes favoritos son: -Jake (Este perro me robo el corazón ♥)thumb|154px -Finn ♥ *-*(Este personaje... no se lo adoro♥) thumb|164px -La Princesa Flama ♥ (Me identifico con ella) -El rey helado *u* (Me da ternura XD y es el único aparte de Jake que me hace reír)thumb|154px - El rey gusano (@.@) *Mis capitulos favoritos son: -Fuego insestable - Termino la fiesta, isla de la señorita- - Frost and Fire. - Bad timing - Lo que estaba perdido ♥ - Te recuerdo ♥ *Canciones de HDA favoritas: -Te recuerdo (Llore como perra loca cuando la escuche :'c) -Ya no lo puedo soportar - ¿Que soy para ti? - Ya no lo puedo soportar Mi imagen favorita: thumb|350px En este caso... yo soy la que llora u.u ♥ Empece con esta caricatura al ver una imagen del flaminn, pense que solo iba a ser una caricatura mas... Tengo mi wiki aquí, 1500 imagenes en mi computadora y mi tono de llamada es la canción de las princesas QuQ♥ thumb|254px Esto es todo n.n creo... o.O |-| <> = center Si te gusto mi peril, Deja un mensaje en mi muro :D Adios :D center